1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive apparatus of a trunk lid lock for a motor vehicle in which a striker is provided in one of a trunk lid and a peripheral edge portion of a trunk opening, and a latch is provided in another of the trunk lid and the peripheral edge portion of the trunk opening. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drive apparatus of a trunk lid lock for a motor vehicle structured such that when the striker is engaged with the latch, a drive mechanism is operated so as to bring in the latch via the striker, thereby closing the trunk lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the drive apparatus of the trunk lid lock for the motor vehicle, there is conventionally known a structure shown in FIG. 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-38163).
A lock mechanism 1 is arranged in a side of a trunk lid, and a drive apparatus 2 (a closure apparatus) is provided in a side of a peripheral edge portion of a trunk opening. When the trunk lid is going to be closed, a striker 3 in the side of the drive apparatus 2 is engaged with a latch 4 of the lock mechanism 1, and a drive mechanism 5 of the drive apparatus 2 under a bring-in starting state is operated. When the striker 3 moves from a waiting position to a bring-in position under the state of being engaged with the latch 4, the latch 4 is brought in via the striker 3 and the trunk lid is closed. When the trunk lid is fully closed, the drive mechanism 5 stops operating and the bring-in operation is finished.
In the case that the trunk lid is under the fully closed state, when the striker 3 comes off from the latch 4 by operating an canceling actuator 6 provided in the side of the lock mechanism 1, the trunk lid is allowed to be opened. When the drive mechanism 5 starts operating and the striker 3 returns to the waiting position from the bring-in position, the drive mechanism 5 stops operating. A lid state detecting portion 7 for detecting an opening and closing condition of the trunk lid is provided in the drive apparatus 2.
However, in the proposed drive apparatus of the trunk lid lock for the motor vehicle described above, in the case that a weather strip provided along the peripheral edge of the trunk opening is attached to the trunk lid due to frost of a vehicle body and the trunk lid can not be sufficiently opened, the latch 4 is engaged with the striker 3 in a state that the striker 3 does not return to the waiting position even if it is intended to operate the canceling actuator 6 so as to take out the striker 3 from the latch 4. Accordingly, the drive apparatus 2 erroneously operates and the striker 3 brings in the latch 4 again, thereby the trunk lid is closed.
When the lid state detecting portion 7 detects that the trunk lid is under the state of not being sufficiently opened, the canceling actuator 6 is operated so that the latch 4 is not engaged with the striker 3, whereby the drive apparatus 2 is prevented from being erroneously operated. However, in the drive apparatus 2 described above, the canceling actuator 6 and the lid state detecting portion 7 are required, so that there are problems that a number of the parts is increased and a product cost is hard to be reduced.
The present invention is made by paying attention to the problem in the proposed drive apparatus of the trunk lid lock, and an object of the present invention is to provide a drive apparatus of a trunk lid lock for a motor vehicle in which a canceling actuator and a lid state detecting portion or the like are not required and the number of parts can be reduced, so that a cost can be reduced.
The first aspect of the invention provides a drive apparatus of a trunk lid lock for a motor vehicle, comprising: a striker provided in one of a trunk lid and a peripheral edge portion of a trunk opening; a latch provided in the other of the trunk lid and the peripheral edge portion of the trunk opening; and a drive mechanism having a lock canceling member, wherein when the latch is engaged with the striker, the drive mechanism is operated so as to bring in a second member including the latch via a first member including the striker moving to a bring-in position from a waiting position, thereby closing the trunk lid, wherein the lock canceling member can move to a restricting position at which the latch is under a restricting state that the latch can not be taken out from the striker, and an restriction canceling position at which the latch is under a restriction canceling state that the latch can be taken out from the striker, wherein the drive mechanism drives the lock canceling member from the restricting position to the restriction canceling position at a time that the first member is returned to the waiting position from the bring-in position, and wherein during a period that the first member is returned to the waiting position from the bring-in position, the lock canceling member is restricted to the restriction canceling position, and after returning the first member to the waiting position, the lock canceling member can be moved from the restriction canceling position to the restricting position.
The second aspect of the invention provides a drive apparatus of a trunk lid lock for a motor vehicle according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein the drive mechanism further comprising: an output member, wherein the output member drives the lock canceling member from the restricting position to the restriction canceling position at a time that the first member is returned to the waiting position from the bring-in position, and wherein during a period that the first member is returned to the waiting position from the bring-in position, the lock canceling member is restricted at the restriction canceling position, and after returning the first member to the waiting position, the lock canceling member can be moved from the restriction canceling position to the restricting position.
The third aspect of the invention provides a drive apparatus of a trunk lid lock for a motor vehicle according to the second aspect of the invention, wherein the lock canceling member comprising: a first cam; a second cam; and a third cam, wherein the output member is relatively brought into slidable contact with the first cam at a time that the first member is returned to the waiting position from the bring-in position, whereby the lock canceling member is moved from the restricting position to the restriction canceling position, wherein during a period that the first member is returned to the waiting position from the bring-in position, the output member is relatively brought into slidable contact with the second cam, whereby the lock canceling member is restricted at the restriction canceling position, and wherein after returning the first member to the waiting position, the output member is relatively brought into slidable contact with the third cam, whereby the lock canceling member can be moved from the restriction canceling position to the restricting position.
The fourth aspect of the invention provides a drive apparatus of a trunk lid lock for a motor vehicle according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein the second member is provided with a locking plate which can move to a restriction canceling position for making the latch in a restriction canceling state.
The fifth aspect of the invention provides a drive apparatus of a trunk lid lock for a motor vehicle according to the second aspect of the invention, wherein the output member comprising: a cam follower bringing in the second member via the first member, the cam follower being relatively brought into slidable contact with a cam groove formed in the first member, wherein the cam follower is relatively brought into slidable contact with the first cam, the second cam and the third cam in this order.
The sixth aspect of the invention provides a drive apparatus of a trunk lid lock for a motor vehicle according to the fifth aspect of the invention, wherein the cam follower moves along a circumference, wherein the second cam is formed along the circumference at a time that the lock canceling member is at the restriction canceling position, and wherein the first cam and the third cam are respectively connected to both sides of the second cam, and are formed so as to gradually move close to or apart from a center of the circumference respectively.
The seventh aspect of the invention provides a drive apparatus of a trunk lid lock for a motor vehicle according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein the lock canceling member is urged from the restriction canceling position to the restricting position by a coil spring.